The help
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Finn wants to help Santana and he finds someone who could


Chapter one

Finn kept glancing at the clock, as Blaine and Kurt finished their song to Santana Rachel kept giving him questioning looks but he said nothing he hadn't told her about this part of his plan to help Santana he wasn't even sure if it would work.

The door suddenly opened and a shorter girl walked in, she wore skin tight jeans and a checked shirt her hair was straight and tied up, she walked into the middle of the room she seemed slightly confused.

"I'm looking for a Finn Hudson?" She asked shyly her fringe fell in front of her eyes and she used her hand to move it back into place again.

Finn stood and held out a hand for her to shake, which she did "I'm Finn thanks for coming back here" he replied with a grin, the girl smiled, it seemed to light up her whole face.

"What's going on?" Mr Shue asked confused as to why there was a none student in school.

Finn turned to the rest of the group and took a deep breath "This is Taylor Wade, she went to school here five years ago, I rang her up to help you Santana" his last part directed at her, Santana seemed confused "Taylor is a lesbian" he added in a whisper all eyes were between the new girl and Santana.

"Is this my part now?" Taylor asked with a grin she then walked towards Santana and sat in front of her on a chair she turned around she leant forward against her legs.

"I don't need your help" Santana spat Taylor just shrugged.

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't but I want to tell you and your friends my story anyway" she replied Santana just rolled her eyes "I was a little bit younger than you when I found out I was gay" she began "I got drunk and kissed a girl she was in glee club with me and I loved it but being at the bottom of the school chain meant I had no one to turn to" she looked at the others who were listening.

Finn watched Santana who seemed more interested than she did before his gaze then went to Rachel who though she was listening was also staring at Santana with love.

"So I felt isolated my parents were not role models so I couldn't talk to them and the glee club wasn't as liberal as it is now so I kept it in, I would cut myself to see if I could get the gayness out" though Taylor didn't show much emotion the rest of the club did even Santana her eyes shone of unshed tears "after a few months it got unbearable with no one to talk to and the constant worry that someone would find out, I decided to end it" she paused gathering her thoughts.

Though Taylor said she would help this girl, she had never talked to anyone about this other than Alex it felt a bit strange to her "I wrote notes to the people I loved the most and I left them in places they would find I then tied my bed sheet into a hang mans noose and stood on a chair" Santana wiped her eyes as did most of the glee club, Mr Shue looked at Finn who seemed to be stood stunned by what he was hearing its different reading about it than actually listen to that person tell the story.

"I played Simply the best so that when I died at least it would be with a smile, anyway I managed to tie the sheet around my neck and kick the stool from under me but as you can see I'm not dead" she smiled "the girl I kissed the night I got drunk came to my house when she didn't get an answer she barged in, found me hanging she took my to hospital and became my rock" Taylor finished the room was silent

"Who was the girl?" Rachel slowly asked breaking the silence.

" Her name was Alex Puckerman" she replied Puck looked stunned all eyes were on him now.

"My sister saved you?" He whispered Taylor nodded "she never told me" he said more to himself than to her.

"I begged her not too, she was a lovely girl who cared about everyone in her own special way" Taylor replied "what I'm saying is that your not alone, you have more than I had when I was your age don't push them all out, because soon you will hate yourself that much that they will not help you" she warned Puck stood up and soon left the room not that many took much notice.

"I'm scared" Santana whispered through her tears.

"I know and you will be until you fully accept yourself for who you are, I'm not saying you should shout it out but at least let your friends know because they will always help you"

"Taylor?" Taylor frowned and slowly turned, stood behind her was her old friend and love Alex Puckerman.

**AN: I know its only short but its pretty intense, I wanted to get all that out there because I think that's what Santana needed was someone who had gone through it all and came out the other side, the rest of the chapters will be longer but because of the content I didn't want it too long, I also want to say for those struggling with who they are to please talk to someone it will help, it helped me and never think that your alone, if your reading this and feel isolated then just send me a message on here I would be happy to talk and help you with anything I have helped a few people in the past and I will listen to anyone who needs an ear **


End file.
